For artisans, professional painters, and do-it-yourself property owners, there is the ever-present problem of refinishing or simply painting a variety of surfaces. While paint rollers and other devices are used with increasing frequency, for a variety of tasks, still the common paint brush having a bristle-end must necessarily be frequently employed, this for a variety of tasks. Whether the user employs water-base or oil-base paints, by way of example, there is the ever-present problem of cleaning the brush after use. This is a decided chore, oftentimes requiring repeated dispersion of the appropriate liquid through the brush, shaking out the brush, and so forth. It would of course be very advantageous to shorten the cleaning procedure for paint brushes and to make it more convenient and less messy for the user.